lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Laini/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Her Group Laini cares for her group, and always wishes and or tries to find what’s best for them, who are also extremely loyal to their leader. Thurston The two seem to be on good terms as they are seen waiting for Ma Tembo to find the new water source since they are very thirsty. The two have a brief interaction here, with the pair hoping that Ma Tembo will find the new water source soon. Big Baboon Laini and Big Baboon have a good relationship he asked Laini for how Ma Tembo to find the water and Thurston is getting anxious thirsty Badili Although Laini shows hostility towards Badili, the leopard responds only with positivity towards her, hoping he could live in her tree alongside the galagos. He tries desperately to be friendly, but his ferocious appearance frightens them too much. But later Laini comments that perhaps the leopard wasn't so bad after all. Zito At first, Zito had a fair amount of resentment towards Laini and her galagos, after they were unable to accommodate Zito and the rest of his herd in Ndefu Grove after a fire destroyed Kilio Valley. But later, after losing some of that resentment, Zito became good friends with Laini after he helped save her home. She invited them to stay, and Zito appears to be quite happy with the new arrangements. Ma Tembo Laini and Ma Tembo have a friendly relationship. After Kilo Valley was destroyed by a fire Laini invites the elephants to stay with them. It was a little rough at first and the galagos did kick them out. However, once the elephants saved Ukuni Woods from a fire Laini welcomed them into their home. Kion Kion and Laini are good friends. Whenever something is wrong or Laini's scared of some animal she always hops on Kion's nose. Kion and his Lion Guard come to save the day. Bunga Bunga loves the little galagos. He thinks they're so cute. Bunga always tries to catch them whenever they're about to fall. Laini warms up to Bunga, although she thinks that a leopard is better. Beshte Laini and Beshte are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times and getting a ride on him through the Flood Plains. Laini likes being friends with the hippo. Ono Laini and Ono are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times. He's always special lookout in the sky. Fuli Laini and Fuli are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times, she rescues them since they fall off the tree she trying to get off her fur. Jasiri During The Worst Hyena We Know when Jasiri picks up Laini nuzzles put her back to her group on a tree. Shujaa Shujaa tries to help Laini and her galagos but he swings them to another tree. Simba Laini and the king are good allies since she was at the Kumbuka celebration singing "Good King Simba." In "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Laini didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the herds that Scar was back. She was thinking about leaving the Pride Lands but decided to stay. Bupu At first, Bupu didn't like Laini and her group because they were in their way. When the galagos joined the Pride Landers to help fight the Outlanders Bupu didn't want them on their team. Later on, when Kion asks Bupu to carry the galagos he thinks that it's fun to have them on his back. The two have been on good terms ever since. Makuu Makuu and Laini are on good terms. Laini and her galagos help the Pride Landers fight the Outlanders and save Makuu's Watering Hole. She's happy that Makuu is part of their team. Timon and Pumbaa Laini's group comes to watch the song that Timon and Pumbaa perform in Mizimu Grove. Boboka Laini and Boboka are on good terms. While the antelopes were running Boboka knocks the galagos out of their tree because they thought they saw a jackal. Later they work together to protect the Pride Lands. Mbeya And Kifaru Laini, Mbeya and Kifaru are on good terms. They work together to protect the Pride Lands. Tazama Laini and Tazama are on good terms. Laini was part of the competition for the keenest of sight. Tazama finds Laini in a dark cave and Laini rides on Tazama's back. Enemies Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Laini is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Laini for no reason. Janja Janja scares Laini in'' The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. She also helps the other Pride Lander stop Janja and the other Outlanders in ''Pride Landers Unite!. Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, And Tano Laini and her galagos help the Pride Landers fight the hyenas in Pride Landers Unite!. Reirei's Pack Laini and her galagos help the Pride Landers fight the jackals in Pride Landers Unite!. Kiburi and his float Laini and Kiburi's Float are enemies since Laini helped the Pride Landers attack Kiburi and the Outlanders. Scar Laini is frighted by Scar since she is friends with Simba. She knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships